Camera of Expansion
by jamesbond3w
Summary: Another favorite by the deviant Auctus117


Camera of Expansion: The Discovery (Part 1)

"I'll meet you there at the mall. Yeah, usual entrance." Samantha talked into her cellphone. She was going to meet with her friend after school to do some shopping.

"Give a call when you're close. Uh-uh, see you soon." She closed it and lets it slide in her pocket.

Samantha stood there in the mall, wearing a green t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. "What should I do for the next 20 minutes, hmm..", was her line of thought while walking in the local mall.  
Further down there was a hotdog stand. Samantha couldn't resist walking over there and say, "One please!".

Samantha sat on a bench while enjoying her hotdog. She actually was an odd girl, even if you wouldn't say so. Samantha is summarized as a 18 year old active and curious girl. Usually friendly to those who are as well. She hates negative people, those who annoy and/or hurt others, causing her to snap and rage at them. Her brown hair splits down her shoulder, leaving some hair to cover her chest. Nothing too impressive, slim average body and normal sized breasts.

What makes her special, separate from others, is that she really likes inflation. Each type of inflation mildly arouses her, but Samantha really prefers pregnancies.  
Her best friend Heather, has a similar interest. The two of them often hang out together, wanting to discover as much as possible. This can range from taking photos of pregnant women to stuffing pillows under their shirts.

Their friendship started in High-School, Heather often sat alone in lunch breaks, open to only herself. Until one day when Samantha walked past to ask, "Hi… why are you sitting alone?"

Heather just lifted her shoulders, implying she doesn't know. The girl sat next to her and started to eat her food. "W-what is your name?", Heather whispers.

"Samantha, yours?", she said with a full mouth.

"Mine's Heather.", she stated. Samantha swallowed the food. "Nice to meet yo-", Samantha's kind sentence was interrupted by someone very distracting in her view, just behind Heather.

One of the teachers was on maternity leave, visiting the school once more to say hello, near the end of her pregnancy. Samantha couldn't help but stare at the woman. Heather tried to turn around to see what was so interesting.

"No, it's n-n... nothing!", Samantha tried to cover, but the girl scanned the view and saw the same woman, chatting with a fellow teacher. When she turned back around Samantha was looking away nervously.

"What's wrong?", Heather asked cautiously. "Well...", she started. "Every time I see someone lik-... someone in her situation I can't help myself to just..."

She hooked off there, looking down in shame and in slight disgust. Heather threw another look at the pregnant lady, who was happily feeling her belly. She was suffering from the same issue. Keeping her view there, she spoke in a soft tone, "I... I can see why..."

Samantha threw her head up, looking at her. Relieved but confused she said; "Really?! You do?"  
Heather didn't say anything and kept staring, Samantha could take that as a yes.

The two girls continued staring. "I really want to have that too.", Samantha said with a dreamy voice. "Is it wrong to say that?" She asked Heather.

"Don't think so..." She replied.

"I don't think else has these feelings, it's li-", Samantha abruptly stopped talking when she noticed the pregnant woman looking in their way.

"Oh no!" She panicked, quickly faced away and deeply concentrating at her food on the table. After a few moments, she turned her head slightly to see Heather still looking, unconsciously begging for attention. When Samantha sat back up again, she saw the woman approaching them.

"Hello there, do I happen to know you two?" The lady kindly asked.

"Um, not so sure... ma'am.", Heather responded. Samantha, going insane in her head, just shook her head. "We couldn't help but notice t-.. that y-you ar- are-..." Stuttering throughout the sentence, Samantha found herself in a tight situation.

"That... I am pregnant?", the woman attempted to finish her sentence. Samantha merely nodded. She smiled. "I get that a lot, don't worry about it. I'm pretty far as well."

"I see...", Heather tried to fill the quiet moment.

"Would you like to feel it?" The woman asked Samantha, who responded by jumping her eyes wide open in surprise. "C-Can I? Really?"  
"Go ahead." The woman took a chair from a nearby table and sat next to her. Samantha took her hand and slowly approached her belly. She watched with her jaws open in amazement as she felt the lady's stomach.

"That's so cool!", she spoke out loud. The woman laughed. "Cool? Heh, never heard someone say that about my belly."

"Well I think it is, it's really is co-" Suddenly Samantha felt a kick underneath her hand. "Oh! He's being active again." The woman declared.

"Wow...", Samantha got out. "That's so...-"

The phone in her pocket buzzed, Heather was close to the mall, "Hey Heather, you're close? Good! I'll be right there." She closed it and walked with a fast pace to the meeting point.

Once there, they greeted each other with a friendly hug.

"How was school, did anything interesting?", Samantha asked with the emphasis on interesting.

"If your meaning with interesting is inflation, you know I can't draw that on school."

Samantha pulled a sad face, disappointed. "Besides, I had to work on school assignments. If I did have time, I wouldn't be spending it on drawing inflating pregnant women during class."

"Fair enough, let's do some shopping." Samantha suggested.

Both of them were in the same school, following a different course. The school offered all kinds of educations specialized in graphical art/work. Samantha followed her childhood passion and took the Game-Development course where she learns the basics of game making and the different branches you can develop into. Samantha didn't had a clue to what branch she could go for.  
Heather on the other hand, went for graphical designer. She spent quite some time into drawing in her childhood, which now pays off for her education and her special interest.

"You know, while I was waiting, I thought about how we met, remember that?", Samantha asked while walking, to which Heather laughed and said, "Sure I do, you really screwed up with the lady."

She also reminded Samantha of her horrible choice of words. "You said it was cool when you felt her belly, which was odd, but ignorable. But when the baby kicked you actually said it was arousing!",  
Heather started giggling and Samantha sighed.

"I was honest though, that's what matters.", she said convincing, attempting to nerve down the horrible fact.  
"By the way, remember when your ex found out about your DA profile? Really amazing.", Samantha took sweet revenge, reminding Heather to an awkward moment of hers.  
"You can't trust anyone alone in your room, not even your boyfriend, it's ridiculous."

Samantha felt no sympathy and continued, "I believe it went something like; Honey, why are there very pregnant girls in your gallery? Do you get turned on by them or something?" Samantha took her turn in giggling, to which Heather responded by slapping her head.

"Ouch! I didn't hit you when you did it!", she cried.

Heather ignored her sentence and asked her, "What are we going to buy again? You wouldn't tell me yesterday." "A pump.", Samantha bluntly said. "A pump? For what?", Heather spoke confused. "You'll see. Here's a hint, think about what we can use it for."

While Heather was solving the puzzle, Samantha took a sharp turn to an animal store. "Huh? Where did she go?" She quickly noticed her partner missing and looked around. Samantha was already in the store to buy two aquarium pumps.

"Boo!" Samantha yelled behind Heather, startled she said, "Damnit, where the hell did you go?" Samantha lifted her left arm, showing off her shopping-bag of new equipment. Heather dug in to see the content.

"Aquarium pumps? But we don't even have on-" Samantha placed her finger to Heather's mouth, followed by moving closer to Heather and whispering, "We're going to inflate our bellies with this." Samantha backed off after, letting the words sink into her mind.

Heather took a deep breath. "...Wait, what?", she said really confused.

"Fine, I'll demonstrate!", Samantha said out loud, getting sick of her slow thought-processing. She took out one of the pumps, did a motion with the nozzle moving forward and back in-front of her butt.

"And then you turn it on, and this happens." She placed her hand on her stomach and slowly moved it away from her, indicating the expansion of her belly. Heather's first response where she completely understood her didn't improve on calming Samantha down.

"Huh? Isn't that dangerous? Will it even work? Have you tried it before?" Samantha lost her temper and started swinging her arms, expressing her frustrations.

"No, yes and no! I did some browsing around and others do it as well. It's not as bad as you always think everything is. If you practice often enough you can get pretty b-"

Then suddenly, a young girl, who was in great rush, accidently bumped into Samantha while explaining with her arms freely. "Oh, I'm sorry, really sorry!", the girl said, didn't stand still for just a second and kept sprinting.

"Don't worry-... about it...", Samantha tried, but the girl was out of her normal talk range. She then noticed something in the corner of her eye(s). She looked down to see an odd purple photo camera lying on the floor. She held it in her hands and tried to call her back; "Hey! You forgot this camera!" Waving her arms to catch the girl's attention, but to no avail.

"That was odd..." She stood, confused.

"There was something special about her, I have this gut feeling." Heather stated. Then both the girls turned their heads, facing each-other. Samantha knew what Heather was hinting at, both their special senses tingling. The stressed girl was pregnant.

The two ended their small journey outside the mall, now two pumps and an odd photo camera richer with some clothes in between. "What are you planning to do tonight?", Heather wondered.

"I guess... trying out the pump or work on my secret game."

"Samantha, stop saying it's a secret game every time. You're making the basics of a inflation game.", Heather responded irritated. "Can't help it, sorry.", she laughed. "I can't do anything if you don't do your part, though."

Their project, or Samantha's project and Heather was forced to make the art, was an interactive inflation game. "I might, depends if I have enough time after homework."

Samantha approved her attitude, which used to be much worse at the beginning, "Great to hear, let me know if you make any progress, okay?"

Heather nodded. "Will do Sam, see you soon!" She waved at Samantha while walking a different direction. Samantha waved back and went to her house.

She took her usual route from school to back home, take the bus and wall for 10 minutes to her house. Samantha lived in a quiet section of the city where most neighbors know each other as family.  
Samantha opened the front door and looked around in the hall.

"Anyone here!?", she yelled, her plans for today would change if someone else was in the house. "Home alone for at least 4 hours, excellent!" Samantha said to herself and ran up the first floor, to her room.

Once there, she closed the door behind her. "Just in case." Samantha walked over to her bed to drop the shopping bag and searched into it.

"Where is that damn pump...- Oh right, the camera!" She took it out, inspected the outside thoroughly. It had no brand labeled on it, just a plain and simple camera. "Where's the USB socket, or any socket for that matter..." Samantha figured the thing should have a way to store the images. She turned it on, pressing the on/off button on top.  
After a short moment, when it finished booting up, the display showed a clear preview of its view. Samantha took it close to her face. "Whoah! This is some high quality stuff, it's really sharp!" It could zoom in several levels and still be clear.

Samantha took it to the test and walked over to her window with a clear view of the road and other houses.

"Let's see... What's interesting enough to take a picture of it?" She wondered, quickly scanning each house. "Nope... Nothing here... Boring... Not he-... Wait a minute!" Samantha spotted something of her interest. Her far neighbors were relaxing in their open garden. The wife of the family, appeared to be 6 to 7 months in her pregnancy.

"Short red tank-top, not afraid to show. Nicely done hair, she does good effort of keeping her hygiene... Hmm, let's try this thing out.", Samantha said and took a picture.

She looked at her newly made photo, showing the same woman but not pregnant at all.

"Huh!?", Samantha yelled. Utterly confused, she looks through the window. Same woman still pregnant.

"Hmm, very odd...", she said to herself and reached for her hips with her left hand. Samantha felt something was different by her fingers. Usually she'd feel a flat surface on her index finger, but now... She looked below, past the camera and what she saw, "M-my belly! Oh my god!", Samantha said out loud.  
Her belly swelled out so that her t-shirt revealed her bellybutton and some naked skin. "I... I can't believe this!"

In full disbelieve she felt her now 7 month pregnant belly. "How did this h-" The baby started kicking inside of her. "Ouch! I- I have got to see this!" She ran out of her room into the bathroom with a big mirror where she could examine her newly curved body.  
Her stomach stood out the furthest by 7 inches, no stretchmark's visible. Samantha unloosened her belt around the tight jeans, allowing the belly to sag down a bit.

"It's so big, so awesome!" While she rubbed her belly all over, she couldn't help but to scream in her excitement.

"Wait a minute, are these bigger?", she asked herself while looking at her breasts. Samantha pulled the shirt so she could see her bra now being strained by her swollen breasts. "Hell yes!" She didn't care about anything but her body. Samantha took off her bra, after that her shirt. She tried to put it on the ground, but her new body gave her extra trouble, but she loved every bit of it. "Oooh, this is much heavier..." She felt her stomach, still bent over to drop the shirt.

When Samantha looked at her breasts, she noticed them swaying from side to side from the sudden movement, that made her giggle like a little schoolgirl. She slowly made her way back up, using a nearby object to assist her. Her brown hair that splits on her shoulders, usually covered the nipples, but now they were clearly visible below. Samantha took a step closer, focusing on the breasts. Both of them was leaving some kind of liquid substance known as, "Milk!? I'm lactating right now! This is beyond my... wildest dreams!" Samantha squeezed one of her nipples. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning, as little bits of milk came out. Out of curiosity, she couldn't help but to catch some of it on her finger and tasting it.

After a few minutes, Samantha wanted to try something else while being 'pregnant'. She took her shirt back on and proceeded to go downstairs to the living room. Equipped with a nice cold cola and some sweets, Samantha was going to watch some good o' television. Although her new weight caused some trouble while doing these things.

She slowly lowered herself on the couch. "Now this is life..." She said truthfully. Samantha raised her arms around the edge of the couch, showing extra bits of belly skin. She sat way back, almost lying down. Samantha found that her breasts, without a bra, were falling sideways down her tight shirt. The shirt was obviously not meant for this kind of torture. Samantha's erected nipples was easily visible through the green shirt. To make things worse (or better), the shirt got moist around her nipples, showing a big liquid stain around it. She took a short moment to realize in what position she currently was by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Samantha fell asleep shortly after that.

Samantha woke up, slowly regaining her sense of location. "Huh... Didn't I had a...", she asked herself looking at her now flat stomach. Upon realizing Samantha slapped her forehead.

"That was so cool, damnit!", she yelled out loud thinking it was a dream. Disappointed she looked at the clock, "5:42 pm". "I slept for like 4 hours, odd." Samantha took the remains of her snacks and took them back to the kitchen.

"Sam, we're home!", an older voice said from a distance. "Hey mom! Did you bring dinner?" Samantha walked back to the living room.

"Sure I did, brought some chinese.", her mom replied. "Here, you two can eat already.", she placed the bag on the eating table and walked back to the hall.

"Hmmmm, can't wait!", Samantha's little sister said. "You didn't steal any on the way home did you, Eline?" Samantha asked.

Eline is a very active girl. It's considered rare if she's sits without saying anything for a minute. The 12 year old Eline says everything she thinks and does whatever she likes to an extent. "Nooo... I didn't...", Eline suspiciously said. Samantha sat down and started to unpack the dinner. Waiting for Samantha to unpack everything, she noticed her breasts hanging on her t-shirt, not wearing a bra. When her sister sat back in the chair, Eline noticed 'something' else on her clothes and decided to plan her comment out carefully.

The three were eating happily. Their mom asked the usual, "So Sam, how was school?" Samantha swallowed her bite.  
"Okay I guess. I was out early today, went shopping with Heather afterwards." Samantha reached for her drink and took several gulps. Right after, Eline couldn't resist to ask,

"Mom, only pregnant girls are supposed to leak breast milk right?" Before Mom could respond, Samantha swallowed the soda through the wrong hole and choked out loud spraying cola everywhere when hearing 'leak breast milk'.  
Her mom started slapping on Samantha's back, "Hey hey now, what did I tell you about drinking too fast? You're making the food taste like cola!"

"-and milk!", Eline the 'teaser' mentioned.

"Shut it, will you!" She reacted heavily. Her little sister laughed in response, loving this.

Afterwards, Samantha went back to her room. "Annoying little brat sometimes.", she sighed. She paused for a moment and lifted her shirt so she could see most of it. "Eline wasn't talking crap after all...", Samantha discovered the spots on her shirt. If she'd wear it, the spots would end up a centimeter or two below her real nipples. This brought up another odd thing. "Why wasn't I wearing a bra when I woke up...?", she asked herself...

"NO WAY!", Samantha yelled when it hit her. It wasn't a dream after all, she did got "pregnant"! Samantha jumped toward her shopping bag and immediately took out the mysterious item. "This camera, grants me..." She lowered her voice and whispered to herself, "pregnancies..." She sprinted to her computer and slammed the on button.

After a minute or two the computer finished booting. She had a colored drawing of Heather as wallpaper. The original had a few more curves and extra weight, but Samantha got rid of that to avoid suspicion. She opened her IM and chatted with Heather.

"Samantha says:  
HEY  
HEY  
HEATHER!

Heather says:  
whats up?

Samantha says:  
I JUST HAD THE MO-...

She paused there, Samantha rather wanted to surprise her fetish buddy instead of just telling her.

Samantha says:  
I JUST HAD THE MOST AWESOME DREAM EVERRRR!

Heather says:  
Can I guess?  
You were pregnant?

Samantha says:

Damnit.

Heather says:  
Haha, sorry! Go on ahead and tell me about it

Samantha says:  
Well, I took some picture of someone pregnant in my dream and right after I had a 7 month pregnant belly!  
It felt so real, it even kicked inside of me!  
I remember running to the bathroom, feeling it all over.  
AND THEN  
I raised my shirt and my BREASTS WERE ALL SWOLLEN

Heather says:  
Hmm...

Samantha says:  
I took off my bra and my shirt, tossed the bra away and I wanted to put down the shirt on the ground  
BUT I HAD TROUBLE BENDING OVER  
AND MY BREASTS WERE SWAYING OF MY SUDDEN MOVEMENT  
And then when I got back up,  
You know how my hair just covers the nipples?

Heather says:  
ye

Samantha says:  
Now they were way below, I can literally picture it now.  
OH, OH!  
AND THEY WERE LEAKING MILK

Heather says:  
Nice, seems you got lucky there

Samantha says:  
One of my best dreams. This masterpiece was created during my nap after the shopping we did.  
Anyway, gotta go now.  
Cya!"

Samantha turned off her screen and took the photo camera. She couldn't resist going for another "shot". Shaking from pure excitement, she scanned her window looking for a new target.

Unfortunately she couldn't find anyone suitable. "Bah, there are just too few pregnant women around here...", Samantha sighed complaining. "Guess I'll just continue with scripting and some homework for tonight." Afterwards she found herself pretty tired. Samantha decided to go to bed early for school, she desired to stay awake during class tomorrow.

Camera Of Expansion: Exploration (Part 2)

The alarm on Samantha's nightstand went off. She mumbled out words half-asleep. "No... I want to sleeeeeeep..." Samantha threw her arm somewhere in the direction of her nightstand, hoping to hit the alarms snooze button. Success!

Several minutes later, her sleep was disturbed again by the same alarm. "Sam! You have school today, right?", her mom yelled from downstairs. Samantha slammed the snooze button again and responded, "No..."

"Very funny. Come on now, you'll be late for school!"

"I don't wanna..." She whined even knowing any attempts for a free day were futile.

Samantha slowly got up and got dressed. She wore another set of skinny jeans and a tight black-white horizontal-striped t-shirt that barely covered her navel. Samantha had second thoughts about her choice, but shrugged it off.

"It's not like I have to look good today, just school", she told herself and went downstairs.

"Here's your lunch, Samantha.", her mom offered her a lunchbox.

"Mom, you know I can do that myself right? I mean I'm not a little girl anymore...", Samantha said, trying to act mature to a certain person.

"Hahaha!", Eline who sat on the couch watching television couldn't hold her laugh.

"Very funny you.", Samantha replied irritated.

The two sisters leave at a certain time in the morning for school. Before that though, they often watch television to pass the time.

"Even if I let you do your lunch, you wouldn't have enough time to do so.", Mom said.

"Fiiiine, forget I said that.", She didn't care to bother, there was some truth in it. Samantha took her lunchbox and prepared her schoolbag.  
After that, she took her jacket and bag. "I'll be leaving slightly earlier, don't want to miss the first lesson."

"Okay, You'll be home at...?"

"5 pm, long day.", Samantha sighed.

She said goodbye to her mom and left the house for a long day on school.

Samantha turned the key to the door. Exhausted she arrives back home. She dropped her bag on the ground and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, dinner's ready!", the faint voice two rooms away said. "Nice, I'm starving!" Samantha ran to the living room, her little sister waiting. She joined her and soon after, Mom arrived with the food.

"Phew..." Samantha took a deep breath in her room. She lowered herself on the computer chair. "I missed you, computer...", Samantha petted the computer cabinet. She reached for the on button and waited for it to boot.

Minutes later, Samantha did her usual tour with headphones equipped around forums and image boards. Then her mom yelled from downstairs, "Samantha! I'm going to a friend, I'll be back in a few hours."

Samantha took off her headphones, faced the door and replied, "Okay! Cya, have fun!"

While she took her headphones back up, she heard a faint "Cya". That raised a question to her, "Did sis leave as well?", she asked herself. This brought her back to a great and unique moment of yesterday.

"OH RIGHT! The camera!", she over-exaggerated her excitement and nearly dived into the shopping bag. Samantha took the camera out, holding it with her hands and jumped like a frog, to the window. She scanned the neighborhood for targets. After a quick sweep of no results, she zoomed in the far house where the previous shot was taken.

"Damn the weather, if it was sunnier I'd bet she'd be outsi- W-WHOAH! No way!", Samantha yelled finding the next target.

A woman in her mid-thirties was walking down the streets with a baby car. "She's so big! Oh my god... Surely it must be full term...", Samantha whispered to herself while she rudely zoomed in with the camera.

"About 30 years old, not too fond of her body, tries to hide it by wearing longer clothes, hair pretty messed... I hope she has a helping husband at hoke...", Samantha said worried, but after a moment, "Ah, who am I kidding."

The woman was almost due, her stomach filling the distance between the baby car and herself. She had to push the it quite awkwardly, the (10-inch) belly often bumping on the support-bar. Samantha moved on to her breasts. They were well-endowed, maybe they already were that big, or it was the pregnancy causing it. Samantha wished it was the latter.

"Okay... Here it goes!", Samantha said full excitement as she took the shot.

Samantha held her camera up, the preview showing yet again the woman except not pregnant. She instantly noticed the breasts (in the picture) were a lot smaller.  
Samantha took a deep breath and looked down upon her new, sexy body. The striped t-shirt now served as a secondary bra for her breasts. Her full term belly was too big for the shirt to even cover the very top.

Samantha's breasts had a major growth, going from B cup to a massive DD. She quickly untied her bra that was almost cutting her skin due the tightness. When she was done, her breasts sat proudly on top of her chest. Big, perky and filled with milk.  
Samantha stared at her body in pure amazement. "This is so... h-hot!", she acknowledged. She held her belly with both hands, feeling the hard but yet soft skin. Samantha moved up to her sensitive breasts and squeezed them hard without knowing the consequences. She felt an unexpected wave/rush of pleasure rushing through her body. Samantha couldn't help but moan in response. In response her breasts began leaking milk. "Oh... my god...", she barely got out. The baby inside her stomach did not go unnoticed, it started kicking a few seconds later which made Samantha almost lost her balance aside of all the overwhelming feelings. She carefully lowered herself on her bed, holding her belly with one hand. "Ahhh...", she expressed exhausted.

Samantha shuffled her body to a more comfortable position. This caused her t-shirt to strain her sexy curves even more. Then she felt something on her nipples, she looked down on her full breasts to see they were lactating.

"Oh dear... so that's why.", she giggled and proceeded to feel them carefully. Samantha took a moment to catch her breath. The baby wasn't making it any easier on her though. "Ouch! S-stop kicking will you! Stop reminding me that I have to pee.", she sighed and shuffled her way back so that her feet touched the ground again. Her breasts bounced up and down while doing so.

She stood back up and before going to the bathroom, she took a quick peek outside. With a hand on her belly she enjoyed the view.

"It's getting sunnier, how nice...", Samantha noticed. She was about to turn her view, until she saw something interesting in the corner of her eyes.

"...No...", Samantha started. She gazed down upon her big belly, whispering to the visitor inside of her, "Want a little brother or sister, hmm?"  
She tried to grab the camera again with great speed, but almost lost her balance doing so. Samantha regained it using the bed as support. She bit her lip as another wave/rush of pleasure overwhelmed her when her breasts bounced around in her constricted t-shirt. Samantha took the camera, went back at the window and aimed it.

"She's pretty far too... Let's see how twins full-term feels like!" She moved the camera a feet or two further so she could see her growth. Double-checking the camera's aim, she stared down waiting for the next growth and pressed the button. *CLICK*  
Immediately after the shot, Samantha couldn't keep the volume of her moaning down while she saw her belly instantly surge forward to a new limit. Not only did her belly expand in length to at least 14 inches, in width it grew and it was almost visible from behind. The skin of her belly was slightly taut, oddly no visible stretch marks.

Samantha was now clearly overdue with twins. Her breasts expanded gigantically. They now filled the poor small t-shirt to the point where it overflowed below and left a gigantic cleavage on-top her chest. The erected nipples were poking through the fabric, leaving anyone to spot them from meters away.

Samantha stood there with her back arched way back as she held the camera with one hand and the other rubbing her giant belly.

"Wow... So this is how twins feel like...", she discovered. "It's not that ba-" She was interrupted by one of the babies, it started kicking again. The other joined straight after. "No, no no not ag-... Ohh...", Samantha tried but instead moaned, they kicked in a sensitive spot.

There she sat again on the bed, now with twins in her belly and even bigger breasts.  
Samantha took her attention to the huge milk jugs that filled her t-shirt. Even the slightest movement made her moan in pleasure. The lactating milk was flowing down her body in spurts as she tried to free her breasts. Moaning throughout the progress, Samantha slowly rolled the shirt up her neck and took it off. She got a clear view of her breasts now.

The breast growth was unnatural for a pregnancy, even for twins. The two stood out 8 inches out front. They were as big as half her head each and barely made their way down her belly. Instead they sat, yet again, proudly on her chest. Samantha's breasts were huge, super-sensitive and contained liters of milk. The nipples stood out erected, continuing to lactate as Samantha slowly felt them. "This is so... unreal...", she said with a dreamy voice.  
Samantha tried to bend over, trying to feel her bellybutton. But the twins gave her extra trouble doing so. She wasn't going to give up though, she had to reach it. "Almost... Come on...!" She half moaned in pleasure as her huge belly got slightly squeezed and the babies kicked inside.

Samantha finally reached it, discovering it's almost non-existent. She let her muscles relax, but Samantha was bound to fall with her back on the bed with the speed she flew back with. When she realized it, it was too late.  
Samantha left a loud thump when she landed. Her breasts jumped sideways of her body while her stomach stood out gigantically like a round, round mountain.

"Uh oh, I think I'm kind of stuck…", Samantha realized. She tried lifting herself up but didn't had the muscle power to do so.

"Maybe if I lie down differently… That migh-"

"Hey sis, you know where my-…"

Eline walked in while her sister was struggling to get up. This was the first time anyone has seen Samantha pregnant, let alone with twins. Samantha didn't know what to expect of Eline. What would you do if you found your sister pregnant with twins in just under 20 minutes?

She hoped Eline would turn around and walk away, but instead she grinned and said, "Oh? Why are you topless, hmm?"

Eline approached Samantha slowly, she tried to get back up while saying, "I-I can explain! This isn't what you think it is! … Well sort of…"

Samantha was expecting fear or surprise as response, but Eline didn't do any of those, instead she jumped next to her on the bed and firmly grabbed Samantha's breasts.

"Wha-!", Samantha got out before moaning excessively.

"Now I can play with these without the trouble of a shirt!", Eline said, rubbing the two round and round.

"Wait wha- Aahh... B-but you're not surprised that I'm just pregnant?"

"No? Why should I be-… EEEW!", Eline continued until she looked down at her hands to see Samantha's breasts continue to lactate. Eline kept her arms back and yelled, "That's really gross!"

"Your fault for doing that!", Samantha said pissed. "Great, you've let the two kick again.", she continued while rubbing her belly.

"Heh, no problem." Eline got back up and whipped off any residue of the milk.

"I'll leave you… three alone.", she giggled, walking of the room.

Samantha looked down at her belly. "Did she just ignore the fact that the last time she saw me I didn't had this?"

She had no idea what was going on. "It's like… she already knew?"

Samantha got back on her computer and launched up notepad.  
"I should write it down, maybe it'll clear some things.", she said while preparing herself. Only thing that was literally stopping her from typing was her belly.

"Damnit, how am I supposed to write this?", she sighed.

"Text Log #2 – The First Encounter  
As I was wondering in the previous log (which was about how I found it etc.), I found out what happens if someone sees me while under the 'effects'. My sister Eline barged into the room while I was giving it another go. Before that though, I actually couldn't resist to take ANOTHER picture.  
Two pictures of (different) pregnant women makes it twins total, noted.  
Anyway, she asked some question before walking in and saw me there. Being the annoying brat she was, she grabbed my breasts and rubbed them around. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! It's not that I don't like it, but why would you grab your pregnant sisters breasts and play with them, resulting in me having an orgasm?  
The only logical conclusion to me is that somehow, when I take a picture, everyone knows about this and acts like I've already been pregnant for so-many months.  
I should try this with Heather, what if she finds out it's not real, but just a camera? I just wonder if I should show 'it' before or during our meeting...  
Oh also, I don't know the exact duration of the pregnancy. Last time it was around four hours, I fell asleep for like three or four. Maybe my sleep influenced it and I'm stuck with it for the rest of the night. "

Samantha saved the file and started with her homework. She didn't had any better ideas that was actually useful.

Fast forward three hours, Mom came back home.  
Samantha was still under the 'effects'. To make sure her theory was true, she asked her from-out her room, "Hey mom!"

"Hey Sam, what's up?", she asked.

Uh oh, she didn't plan this far ahead, Samantha had to think up a question that wouldn't sound odd even if she wasn't pregnant.  
She looked down to think and then it hit her. "Oh right, I'm still half naked. Going to need some clothes!"

"Uhh... When were we going to the mall for some clothes-shopping? For 'you know what'."

"Again? This soon? My little girl is growing big so fast! How about this weekend?"

"Oh? Sure... fine by me.", Samantha replied without proper thinking. She walked back to her computer.

"Mom acts different as well... Or else she'd never made a comment like that." Samantha took a brief moment writing in the log a bit more before going to bed.

She wasn't going to sleep yet though, Samantha was determined to find out the pregnancies length. To pass the time she watched one of her favorites shows on a mp4 player.  
Samantha discovered she could watch with no hands, another advantage of such a pregnant belly.

Halfway the second episode, the only light, provided by the player, suddenly moved and fell down. Samantha looked for it to restore her vision, but was struck upon a boring, flat stomach.

"It took about... 3 hours and 39 minutes till it works out. Interesting...", she discovered.

"Enough progress for today, going to sleep." She tossed her player aside and pulled the blanket over her body. Samantha needs to rest for what's coming the following day.

Camera of Expansion: Extending The Borders (Part 3)

The following day, Samantha had her day planned until the uncertainty the camera brings.

"Wear baggy clothes and bring the camera to school, hope no-one sees it and afterwards take Heather to the mall and show her the camera and then what...", she only got that far.

Samantha really wanted to know more about the camera, figured why not test it with strangers in a public place and Heather at the same time?

"To the mall, again?" Heather drew a confused face when Samantha asked her in school.

"Yeah, there is... something I have to show you there!" Samantha tried to say normally. But she couldn't keep a straight face because she kept thinking about all the possibilities the two could have with the camera.  
If everything would go to plan, she would have two bellies to rub, her own and Heather's. Just the thought alone made her get psyched.

"Okay I suppose, I don't have anything to do in the weekend anyway..." Heather paused, now looking at Samantha who had an odd expression.

"...Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, nothing!... W-we'll meet at the entrance of the school at 4 pm, okay?", Samantha suggested.

Heather nodded, "Yup, we're out on the same hour, fortunately."

Later the day, the two headed towards the mall from out school.

"Were you going to tell me what we're going to do there or are you waiting again until we are there? ", Heather asked, noticing the similarities of their last visit to the mall.

"I won't give too much of a hint, but if it works correctly, we'll have a whole new experience in our hands.", Samantha revealed.

"Okay... You've made me curious now. Especially with the clothes you're wearing."

"So, we are in the mall. Tell me already!", Heather demanded impatiently.

Samantha held her shoulder and said, "Heth, that is something you have to feel or see, not tell."

"Wh...What?", Heather confusingly asked while Samantha stopped and reached for her bag. She took out the special camera to which Heather responded, "Oh, you still have that thing?"

Samantha faced her and nodded. She starts to look around her, standing on the top of her toes.

"Heth, could you look around for any preggies?", Samantha requested.

"What, now? I don't think it's the right time for that. Besides, remember last time when we got caught making pictures?"

Samantha sighed, "That woman was crazy! Any other would've just looked at us like we're perverts and move on. If we're caught with this camera, which most likely will not happen, then it's worth every punishment!"

"Sure thing I guess...", Heather said doubtfully.

Not long after the initial mission starting, Heather found someone far in the distance.

"I think I see one!"

"Huh!? Where? Point me to her!", Samantha yelled overexcited.

"Over by the escalators, not sure if she really is though..."

Samantha moved over to Heather's point of view and aimed the camera towards the escalators. She found the target moving up. She wore a modern white t-shirt with an open v-neck. You could clearly see the shirt below it through the transparency. The woman's stomach was comparable to a potbelly, but more bulging.

"Shit... She's pregnant but just a few months, around 5 I'd say... Nice clothing though, she really has style. Although I doubt that skinny jeans, nonetheless she looks damn good in it...", Samantha's thought while the woman was on the escalator.  
When she reached the top and turned around, Samantha spoke formally,

"Good eye, Miss Winter...Good eye."

"I just got a glimpse of her front when she got on."

"Although... Even if you didn't see her front, her back/behind also clearly gives away (that) she's pregnant.", Samantha said from her own experience.

"You're the one to talk! You have a camera of which I'm pretty certain you can zoom in with. All I got is my eyes, you know.", Heather complained. She had a hard time searching during the busy hours while 'Miss Camera' could zoom in several levels.  
Heather held her hip and summarized her opinion,

"Pretty unfair if you ask m-"

"Sush.", Samantha raised her left hand with an open palm in front of Heather's face. "Watch my body before and AFTER I take a picture of her."

"Hu-", Heather tried to say but Samantha fired the camera.

"...Nothing happened. ", Heather said at first.

But Samantha showed Heather the freezing preview and said, "Look! First notice how she's not pregnant there!"

"H-how?...", Heather said amazed. She looked up in the distance where she could see the woman and looked back. "Even her ass is smaller!"

Samantha then laughed, held Heather's shoulders and then said, "Heth, that's not the best thing of this... Here, hold this."

Samantha gave Heather the camera and used both hands to rub her stomach. With that Heather could see the curved belly through the baggy clothing.

Then it hit her, but stared for a moment before screaming,"OH MY GOD!"

"Sssshhh!", Samantha whispered. "I have no idea how experimental this is!"

People around them looked to investigate the loud scream. The two nervously went on doing their business.

It was all too much for Heather, she had countless dreams about being pregnant and now, her best friend was pregnant. Well... sort of. She held her forehead and barely said,

"I can't even-... I-...is that real?"

"I'll happily show you." Samantha took her hand and almost dragged her to the ladies bathroom nearby.

"You ready?", Samantha asked, grabbing the edges of her sweater while looking up at Heather. She merely nodded.

Samantha pulled her sweater up to the point you could see her entire belly.

"Wow, I can't believe this! It looks so reaaaal!", Heather said completely stunned. "C-can I touch it?"

"Course you can! I also won't mind if you say it's arousing.", Samantha said with a tint of humor, referring to their history.

Heather approached her and rested her hand on top Samantha's belly. It took a moment or two before she started moving her hand.

"This is so hot... You're not even full-term and I can barely keep my senses with like 5 months... Did the camera do this?"

"Yup... Also..."

She pulled the sweater all over her head, taking it off.

"Look at these, they don't go unnoticed you know.", Samantha said with a big smile.

Heather now looked down at her breasts. The two overfilled her B-cup bra. You could even see straining of the bra on her back.

Heather opened her mouth wide open. "No way! Both the belly and bre-... It's like...-"

"-It's like copying someone's pregnancy!", Samantha finished her sentence.

"Y-yes! Exactly!"

Heather suddenly stared down at the camera. She didn't say anything. Samantha had an faint idea of what Heather was thinking.

"H-Heather... W-what are yo- Hey, wait up!", Samantha tried but Heather ran to the door and vanished.

"Oh shit..." Samantha quickly bent over to put her shirt back on and followed Heather outside the mall.

When Samantha got outside, she saw Heather aiming her camera somewhere in the distance, standing several meters away. She quickly turned her view to find Heather's target and found a woman clearly full-term. Samantha tried to stop her but the distance between the two was too large and Heather took the picture.  
From out Samantha's angle, she could see her stomach instantly bulge out , extending as far as the woman's. Her clothes weren't suited for maternity and it clearly showed that. Heather's pinkish shirt now barely managed to cover the top of her pregnant belly.

"O-Oh my god...", Samantha said. She was worried and aroused at the same time, it worked for Heather as well! But what are the consequences?

"Wh-whoah!", Heather got out before almost falling over of the new weight. Thankfully the nearby ledge prevented this. Samantha finally got to her and said exhausted, "Stop running would you? Even with this it's prett-..." Samantha stared down upon her belly, to which Heather responded after regaining her balance, "I'm bigger than you!"

"No shit.", she said with a grain of jealousy.

"Wow, I'm so not used to this weight. Like at all! ", Heather discovered as she got adjusted to her pregnant body.

"I know right, I never get used to it."

"Is that necessary a bad thing?"

Samantha thought about her question for a second, then said, "Not at all! In fact... ", she moved her face closer to Heathers and finished with, "-it's that much hotter..."

It was then when they realized they were in a public mall, during rush hour, with people staring at two young pregnant girls being a tad too close to each other.

"O-Oh... We probably should go home..."

"Yeah... Good idea... How about my place?", Samantha suggested.

"Uuughh, the distance seems so much longer now that we're both pregnant.", Samantha said exhausted. They had to walk a few kilometers to Samantha's house. The extra weight didn't make it any easier for them.

"Ha! You're only like 5 months, imagine walking while full term.", Heather replied.

"Good point, but you don't have the assets I received from my target." Samantha stopped to show Heather her butt, remarkably bigger then before the shot.

"I also still can't believe the realism of this, even my hips are so much wider!", Samantha said while feeling them with both hands. "I look so motherly!"

Heather looked at her the whole time, admiring her body with only her eyes. She shook her head and said, "L-let's move on, okay?"

Samantha enter her house with Heather cowering behind her. "Anyone home...?"

No response, they were alone. "Good... God knows what'll happen if they see us both..."

They stored their backpacks somewhere in the hall. Upon entering the living room, Samantha stretched her arms unworried. But cautious Heather looked around every corner to make sure no one else was here.

Samantha made her way to the sofa. "Don't worry Heth, my mom would've responded and my sister should've jumped out somewhere by now."

"Right..." Heather sat across the other sofa of her and made herself comfortable.

Samantha did likewise. "Ahhh... I always love doing this."

"S-So now what? We got our wildest dream come true, being pregnant."

Both of them never thought about what to do when they were pregnant.

"I got an idea, just you wait here!", Samantha jumped up straight and ran back to the hall. "Wait! Where are you go-..."

Samantha made her way outside with the camera. She instantly looked around the place. "Come on... Please give me one more..." Desperately she walked up to the road to get a better view.

Very far away, deeper into the neighborhood, she saw people walk away from her. Samantha quickly planted her eye into the screen. She saw three females next to each other.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Two of them were walking with a baby cart. Because they were all facing the opposite direction, Samantha couldn't see if they were pregnant. Even with the camera's zooming function it'd be a gamble.  
With a slight hesitation, she focused down the two and readied her camera.

Meanwhile, Heather kept waiting in the house. She looked down upon her belly. "Well, I sure wonder what's Samantha is up to... Don't you think so as well?", she asked to her stomach.

Noises emerged from the hall, the door slowly opened but no-one was there. Heather wondered who it was. Then the first thing that came in view was someone's huge belly.  
Heather's jaw dropped as Samantha slowly made her way inside, she was huge.  
Samantha turned to the side, now showing its size. "Hah! Now I'm bigger!"

Samantha's sweater did a good job covering the round belly, although if you would look at her from below, you could see her bare skin. It protruded out to at least 20 inches forward. The jeans were unbelted and was only held tight by the way wider 'birthing' hips and the huge butt she got. Samantha's appearance was far gone with twins, might easily be triplets.

"Double jackpot, triplets right in here!" Samantha pulled her sweater up with one hand to rub her gigantic belly with the other.

All Heather could do is to watch in awe with her jaw right open.

"Speechless aren't you..." Samantha erotically made her way forward to her. "Want to feel it kick?", she said while sitting down next to her. In comparison to Heather, Samantha's belly bulged out at least twice as far and almost twice as wide.

Heather positioned her hand on top of the dominating stomach of her. Not soon after the first kick went off. "Oh!..." Samantha said in pleasure.

Heather couldn't resist this, it was way too hot. "Y-... You don't know how much I want you right n-now..." She fixed her view to Samantha's face. Heather slowly moved her head forwards to her with her lips together. Samantha was okay with it and doubtfully did the same.

They moved closer till their lips met each other. Samantha took her next step on widely tongue-kissing her. This experience was beyond arousing for both of them.

Because both of their pregnant bellies extended far, they would often bump into each other while kissing, increasing the activities inside of them.

Heather made an unexpected move for Samantha and took both her hands to grab her breasts firm-hard.  
They've been growing along with the belly and the sudden surprise for Heather only made her squeeze even harder onto them.

"Heathe- Aaahh!" Samantha moaned out loud due the extreme waves of pleasure rushing through.

"Take your sweater off, n-now...", Heather demanded. "I want to see them... " Samantha followed her command and revealed her gigantic breasts straining the bra so that the majority was overflowing. "They're so big..." Heather took the unsuspected lead and did her bra off, letting the HH sized breasts rest on the belly.

"Heather... no..." Samantha blushed as Heather took another grab on her breasts.

"No- Ooohhh!", she yelled out when she started to roll them round and round. The breasts started lactating and the milk covered Heather's hand.

"Oh! You even start lactating now?" Heather bent forward to reach Samantha's erected nipples.

"W-what, oh no do-", Samantha tried but got interrupted by pleasure rushing through as Heather started sucking on one of the nipples.  
Milk flowed through into her mouth. After a cup full of sucking, she paused to compliment her. "These huge milk jugs give such nice milk..." While continuing her admiration, she slid her hand past the belly, towards her crotch.

"Oh m- Are you going t-to...", Samantha asked.

Heather looked down on her eyes and nodded as she slipped right past Samantha's underwear. She started to pleasure her downstairs and kissing Samantha and tightly rubbing one breast around with the other hand.  
Samantha's belly continued kicking. She started feeling the side of her swollen, huge belly and stimulated her other breast.

Heather paused for a moment, "You're so big... So motherly, oh... Unbelievably hot!" Samantha tried to reply but was too stimulated.  
Because Heather had to rub her belly against Samantha's, she got quite stimulated which made her own breasts start to leak.

"H-Heather... I-I'm starting to..." Samantha was nearing her orgasm. Heather responded by intensifying her movements.

"W-wait! Quick, give me the camera!", Samantha yelled.

Heather backed off, she looked down upon her own body to find leak stains everywhere. A great spot on her nipples, everywhere little bits on her t-shirt and of course her hands were covered in breast milk.  
Heather reached for the camera and handed it over to her.

"What are you going to do wit-" Samantha turned the thing 180 degrees and aimed it at Heather's stomach. "- W-wait!" But it was too late, Samantha took the shot.

"Oh dear god!", Heather said upon looking at the even bigger belly of Samantha. It worked, it copied Heather's pregnancy and added it to hers, making it,

"QUADRUPLETS!" Samantha yelled out loud while half of it was moaning.  
Samantha spread her legs to accommodate her 25 inch, sticking out round belly. The massively huge stomach would reach beyond the knees if Samantha would sit straight up, which was impossible anyway. She dropped the camera and held with both her gigantic belly. Not soon after the newcomer came, they recommenced the kicking.

Aside from the belly, Samantha's body went through another change, more of the same, but continuously extreme. Her hips widened even more to the point where her underwear would tear if you would pull on it, and her butt almost acted as big pillows to sit on.  
Her breasts also grew greatly, now almost 1,5 times bigger than her head.

"P-please, go on...", Samantha begged. She took her own breast and started sucking on it. She was too curious.  
Heather tried to continue but couldn't get her arms past her belly like last time. "Your belly is in the way, I-I can't get past!"

Samantha didn't respond and kept sucking. Heather retried and succeeded, she reached her vagina again.

It didn't take long to get back where they were. "A-...Almost!", Samantha screamed.  
They continued kissing. Each breast had a hand that was squeezing it. The milk poured out, made its way down at angle around her belly and finally on the ground.  
The babies in her belly still kicked around like mad.  
"You're so... hot... so big... and leaking really bad...", Heather said and kissed once at every pause.

"Oh... O- O...", she was nearing her orgasm again. Heather intensified her hand movements and finally, after carrying four babies in her huge and round belly, after having gigantic perky milk jugs and having her best friend pleasures her, "O-Oooohh!", Samantha yelled out loud.

"I feel like I'm about to explode…", Samantha said. She still sat on the sofa massively pregnant while Heather sat feeling disgusted on another sofa.  
"I can't believe I did that. I-I usually am the quiet and shy type, but what I just did..."

"You can't blame yourself, in all honesty.", Samantha comforted her. "I mean you saw-.. still see how big I am. Anyone with a pregnancy fetish would fall for that, and not a little bit either."

"B-But still! I don't even know what gender I'm attracted to now…" Heather faced downwards only to be reminded she's pregnant. She felt terrible for what she has done, even after Samantha's attempt to cheer her up.

"H-Hey… Come on now, don't be sad!" She tried to reach Heather's shoulders but because she sat several meters away, it obviously failed. Samantha wasn't in any condition to stand without assist.

"Um… Let's go upstairs okay? I don't have a clue when my sister's going to be home."

Heather slowly got up and walked to the door to the hall.  
"Umm… I'm going to need some help with this!", Samantha swung her arms and legs to catch her attention. She was pregnant with quadruplets after all.

"Oh, right."

After Heather helped her, Samantha had to bend her back way back for her massive stomach. "There... I'm standing, now to just-...", she thought out loud while trying to walk. Samantha slowly made her way forward.

When Samantha entered her room, Heather was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"I'll leave you for a bit, okay?"

Heather simply nodded. Samantha lowered herself on her chair and turned on her computer.

"Thank god I have a wireless keyboard. I'd never reach it with this.", she patted her belly.

Samantha was right, her enormous belly prevented her from even touching her desk. She only sat comfortable if she'd bend all the way back in her chair. Luckily, she could place her wireless keyboard on top of her belly.

"My practice with using the computer without mouse has finally paid off! I knew it'd come in handy."  
After booting, she launched up notepad and began writing. Slowly but surely;

"Text Log #3 – Experiments

Wow, I'm writing this while pregnant with quadruplets and Heather behind me with just one. It's really difficult to stand, not mentioning walking the stairs to my room!

Several fact to line up today's progress;  
You can get two babies with just one picture.  
You copy all the 'assets' of the target and adds it up to your own. Maybe the camera isn't for just pregnancies.  
The limit of babies seems to be four so far. It might be even higher.  
It works for multiple people and can, and will stay active simultaneously.  
You can copy each other, sadly Heather wasn't in the mood to test it further."

Several minutes later, Heather felt better. "H-hey Sam. I guess it wasn't that bad. I didn't expect the behavior to be this extreme and irresistible."

She looked her in the eyes. Samantha gladly responded, "Glad to hear." She thought for a moment, "Hey, now that we're pregnant, how about you draw me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! If we're going to continue with our game, we need it to have a perfect mix of realism and arousal. In front of you is a healthy woman pregnant with quadruplets. We can get great data off this, you know!"

Heather slowly nodded, you could see her face expression progress going from 'maybe' to 'great idea'.

"Yeah... Then we could take a shot or a clip of every stage!"

"And how exhausting each stage is and accordingly animate to it!"

"Yeah!", they simultaneously said.

Samantha threw her arm into the hair with an open palm, "High five! " Heather got up and smacked her hand on hers.

"Let's get started, shall we?", Samantha proposed.

The two started their research with Heather drawing sketches of Samantha in different poses. Frontal, side, laying down, from below etc.

After some time, they round up the sketching session.

"Phew, I really have to sit down now...", she dropped herself on the bed next to Heather. "Actually, how dare you force a severely pregnant woman to pose for you? "

Heather pulled a smile. "Oh you." She continued browsing through the several sketches to give them a final inspection.

"Whoah!", Samantha looked over her shoulder, looking at the drawing book. "Who is that pretty girl in there, I wonder if she's nice..."

Heather felt it was a really bad joke, so she poked with her elbow to Samantha while looking down at her book to make her stop, but unexpectedly bumped into her beasts.

"H-Hey!", Samantha said aggressively.

Heather pulled her tong out to her. "Hihi!"

The two friends achieved a lot today. After Samantha got to an astonishing pregnancy of four, they couldn't resist making use of it right away. Afterwards they started with a great start on the project they were planning on doing, all thanks to the camera.  
They would have to wait a few hours until the effects of the camera wears out for maximum guaranteed safety, and walk back home like normal students.

There is still plenty potential for the Camera of Expansion to be found... -or to be felt.

It's Monday, two days after Heather discovered about the camera. Heather prepared herself for school and took her usual route.

Upon arriving with a few minutes to spare, she went straight for her class to greet her classmates.

"Ey Heather!", a blond girl waved when she walked in.

"Oh hey, Nina." She dropped her schoolbag and sat on the next chair to Nina's. "Mondays... Just great."

"Haven't you heard? A transfer student will come in our class! I wonder if he's cute...", Nina informed, now drifting off to imagine the student's face.

"You always get carried away with transfer students. Last time the guy was a total dick."

"This time I'm s-" Nina's sentence was cut by the teacher for the hour.

"Students! May I have your attention.", the man paused till the room was completely silent.

"As you may or may not have heard, this class will receive a new student. Now would everyone be nice to him? So, come on in and introduce yourself."

"Here he comes!", Nina said full of excitement. Heather merely sighed.

The door opened and a young gentleman walked into the room. He made his way next to the teacher, facing to all of the students.

"Um... Hello. My name is Daniel, nice to meet you and I hope we'll get along!"

Daniel had brown, short hair. It's hairstyle was pretty wild but still maintained a well-taken-care-of look. He emitted a friendly look with his snug clothing and kind face.

Right after Daniel said that, every girl in the class went either "Awww...", "He's cuuute!" or completely silent in awe like Heather. She wanted him, but didn't think she has a chance with her looks. "Even if I did look good, I wouldn't have the courage to even talk to him...", so thought the shy Heather.

She was by no means ugly, but her female classmates were stunning compared to her. If Heather wants to win him, she should have something others don't have...

"Of course! The camera!", she suddenly remembered.

"The thing, claims Samantha, copies assets of the target and adds it up to your own..." She looked down upon her breasts, they were resting on her C-cup bra. Big enough, most will say. But Heather wanted them bigger for Daniel. That way she doesn't even have to say anything, just squeeze them together and done! He's a boy after all. She just has to steal the camera without Samantha noticing it.

"Hi Heather! How are you?", Samantha's mom asked friendly when she opened the door.

Heather stood there, wearing a blouse with regular jeans. Nothing too fancy. She also brought bag with her drawing book to show to Samantha.

"H-hello Miss Cooper, I'm doing okay, thank you for asking."

"Now now, how long have we known each other! Please call me Clara, come in now."

Heather hung up her jacket and before she even thought about it;

"Samantha's upstairs, like usual."

"O-oh, ...okay. Thank you."

She brought her drawing book along to discuss about their game... or at least that's what Heather want Samantha to think.

She knocked on the door. "Sam, it's me."

Not soon after, Samantha opened the door.

"Hey-... R-Really Sam? You're doing this while you know we have school tomorrow?"

Samantha blushed slightly while looking away at the ground. Oddly enough, she wore a classic blue swimsuit that really emphasized her round figure.  
Her stomach extended to a likes of an overdue pregnancy. The breasts were quite big, exceeding Heather's but still remain perky.  
The suit was stretched and the colour of it was brighter around her belly and breasts. The tightness of it caused Samantha's nipples to stand out erected, which was clearly visible for Heather.

"And what's with the swimsuit, are you trying to sedu-... WAIT A MINUTE!" She realized her intentions.

"W-what? Can't we have a special moment together... again?"

Heather reached for her forehead. "I can't believe you! You didn't regret anything that day? I'll admit, it kind of felt good, but that doesn't m-make it right!"

Midway in her sentence, Samantha bent her back to make the suit strain and stretch even more. Along with that she pulled an innocent face with puckered lips. It took Heather a while before she noticed.

"- A-and when I ask to work on our game, that originally was your idea, you show up looking up all sex-...

Stop that will you."

Samantha returned to a normal pose. "Fine, you're a real bore, you know that?"

Heather took her book and opened it, the front facing Samantha. She would let her drawings do the word. Every second she turned a page while saying;

"I've been doing a progression lately, I figured I'll draw what I know now. So later we can compare if it's really that different."

Samantha looked down in awe at first. "You know this is NOT helping you escape our special moment, right?"

"That's the reason I came here, show this and discuss a bit."

"R-right, I'll start up notepad and write down the important things." Samantha sat back on her chair and went on writing the entry.

Meanwhile, Heather noticed the camera lying on her bed. Should she take it now?

"I...-I'll go to the bathroom first, okay?"

"Hmm, sure go ahead.", Samantha responded without taking her eyes off the screen.  
Heather took her steps quietly to take the camera and walked to the hall. There she stored the camera in her jacket before going to the toilet.

They started talking about the base of the game. How would the player expand her? Would the expansion be in stages or a slider with the animations in stages etc.

"I think this is enough for today." Heather stretched her arms as Samantha finished typing.

"Great! I can continue working on this. It's kind of hard testing it without the actual art.", Samantha said, coughing at the end to imply something.

"Stop whining, geez! I'll get to it, I have a life you know."

Later that evening, Heather was walking back home with the camera in her hands. She wanted to test before doing it for Daniel tomorrow.

"So, to recap things; I just need to take a picture of a woman and according to Sam, I should gain her assets. Okay..."

She looked around for potential targets. This time she isn't looking for someone pregnant, so finding one shouldn't be hard.

"Seem like a nice girl, modest chest though. Worth trying out I guess.", she thought and shortly after took the picture.

The preview displayed the same girl, but a lot... skinnier then before. At first Heather didn't notice anything, but after moving even for a little bit, she found that her clothing was tighter on her.

"Oh, it worked!", she said while feeling her altered figure. Heather first noticed her hips widening. Her underwear felt somewhat tighter.  
The breasts had probably the biggest growth. Because Heather didn't go unprepared, the breasts fit perfectly in her bra. She had a bigger set lying around in her closet for months. She didn't had a use for it until now.

Two pictures later, she prepared herself for another shot.

"One, one more! I'll just ready the camer- Wait what?", she told herself but the camera gave a warning on the display.

Warning; Low battery level!

"This thing has a battery?... Well of course as all portable things have one, dumb me, but still..." She doubted if she would take the picture, Heather had already found her last target.

"...ONE MORE, then I'll stop.", she told herself again. Even though her huge breasts were really straining on her bra.

*SNAP*

"Shit, my-..." The bra snapped due her breasts being simply too big. They were nearing the size of her head, it was close.  
Heather took off her bra and placed it in her backpack.

"I... I can understand why Sam likes expansion..."

After four pictures, her figure has become extremely feminine. Without bra, her big breasts stood out pretty far. They remained perky and full. It's like she's transformed into a porn-star, but double the difference.  
Her underwear had a hard time holding on, as her hips were really wide and her butt acted like cushions.

She untied her belt and pulled it somewhat down, but still remained a lack of space.

"M-My clothes doesn't fit anymore! Oh wow... I really like this camera now, I probably look so sexy..."

She continued her path back home but had some problems with her clothing.

"Ouch… It kind of hurts when I'm just walking. I'd better hurry."

Heather got home and to her surprise, her family acted like she has always been like this. Her father did comment on the tight clothes she was wearing. Shortly after she went for her bed and slept.

The following day, Samantha awoke by her alarm. Being the heavy sleeper she was, she reached for the alarm's snooze.  
To her surprise, Samantha didn't expect this much effort to do something simple like that.

"Wait a minute..." She pulled the blanket away from her body.

She was still as pregnant as yesterday.

"H-huh!? No, no! Why does it still stay after the usual 3 to 4 hours?!" Desperately she tries to search for her camera but couldn't find it.

"Last time I left it on my bed after expanding, but then..."

"-Heather! She probably has the camera!... But that doesn't explain why I'm still pregnan-"

"Sam, are you up yet?", her mom called from downstairs.

"Oh crap, I have school today! Oh n-... Yes mom, I'm up!" Samantha got up and opened her dresser.

"Hmm, do I have any maternity clothes available? ...Shit, I really should've bought more! The two I bought on Saturday are both being washed right now." Her wardrobe was filled with short clothes, with the exception of the sweater she wore a few days ago.

"This'll have to do then."

After putting it on, she opened the curtains and what Samantha saw, would not make her happy.

Upon seeing the bright sun; "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"  
It was very sunny, especially this early. Chances are the rest of the day will be like this. Samantha would have no choice but to wear the short clothes to school.

When walking down the stairs to the living room, she wondered if the whole 'pretend that she's been pregnant for this long' still worked, now that Samantha has been under the camera's effect for more than 4 hours.

"Hey Mom.", Samantha said acting casually.

"Hey sweetie, I've done your lunch so you can relax watch some television before heading to school." She walked over to Samantha and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"O-oh, thanks mom!"

She sat down on one of the sofa's. Of course, Eline was there as well.

"Gee, sometimes I wonder who's actually the little sister in this house."

Little brat. Luckily, Samantha could pull off stunts that were previously impossible without punishment from lady Cooper.

"I'm sorry, did I hear someone jealous just cry a lot?"

"Why you-...", Eline tried but backed off after seeing her mother stare, almost in her soul.

Samantha slid down on the sofa. "I expected this to be more of a pain then it is right now. Although, I have yet to go to school."

Moments later, she left the house and walked her usual route to school.

At school, people were staring at Samantha. Her longest t-shirt just made its way past her bellybutton.

She decided to spend her spare minutes in the lunchroom, Samantha's classmates are usually not there.

Shortly after, she saw Heather from afar. Samantha waved in her direction. Heather saw and walked over next to her.

"Hey Sam... I might have a big problem.", she says while looking away nervously. Heather still has her bigger bust without any bra. She did have long enough clothes to slightly cover for it.

"A... A big problem? Hah, I saw what you did there! So you did have the camera! A-And why did you expand your bust!? L-Last time I checked you liked pregn-"

Samantha's sentence was cut off by Heather covering her mouth.

"NO! Don't ever say- or even think that in school!"

Heather removed her hand and awaited for her response.

Samantha then looked down upon her stomach before saying, "Sorry Heth, that's kind of hard when you're actually pregnant.  
Now are you going to tell me why you did that?"

"Uhm... W-Well..." Heather's face became red, her thoughts going crazy. She had no idea how to tell Samantha, or to even tell her.

"C-Could it be...", Samantha recognized her behaviour.

"W-What!?"

"No way! Who is it this time!? Greg again?"

"Ugh! Don't mention him, please..." Heather's volume decreased throughout her sentence.  
Samantha thought Heather felt something for her, she's pretty certain of herself, but now Heather has a crush on some guy... Ugh!

"Bah, forget I even we're both stuck with bigger body parts. Hell, yours is easy to get away with and the boys will probably stare at you a lot more. Who wants Samantha when she's pregnant? Probably no one!", she crossed her arms looking all angry.

"I... The camera ran out of battery last night. I-It must've stopped the timer you've been talking about."

"It better be a pause in the timer Heth, not a stop or reset. I'm not exactly looking forward to looking overdue for the rest of my life-... Or actually give birth to twins."

"I-I'm sorry Sam... -I thought it couldn't hurt when I took the pictures." Heather opened her arms, welcoming a hug. Samantha took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Well... I guess you couldn't know... Sorry for being such a whiny prick."

Samantha stood up and hugged her. Softly she spoke;  
"You'll have to let me rub those two sometime soon though..."

They both laughed for a second.

"Yeah yeah... What's the time anyway?

-Oh shit!"

They both realized it's been several minutes after the first lesson started. Both of them had to hurry.

"I'll speak to you later, okay?", Heather said while walking in a direction.

"Later! Also make sure that guy falls for you! I'll feel a lot better to know carrying this isn't for nothing."

Samantha then ran to her classroom, unfortunately she had to walk some stairs to get there.

She arrives at the door all exhausted. The teacher himself was late, so she could easily line up behind the students.  
The one in front of Samantha greeted her.

"Hey Sam, late again? When are you going to learn to judge the time better now that you're pregnant, huh? It's been like six months!"

"H-Hey Nick... I... -I was talking to a friend downstairs.", Samantha got out while regaining her short stamina.

"You've used that one before.", he said laughing.

They all sat down on the chairs. Looking at the U-shaped classroom, you could clearly see the defined 'groups' in the class.  
In Samantha's class, you have the group of guys that play games during class together. From time to time you could hear them complain about lag, hitmarkers and such nonsense.

The second group are usually noisy and act pretty tough. Samantha doesn't bother with them. They don't really get along with her own 'group', so to speak.

Now the group Samantha belongs in, occupies most of the girls (not that there's a lot in that education) and a few friendly guys like Nick. Most of them like to draw and occasionally share their drawings. Samantha could get along with everyone there.

Unfortunately, because she was last, she had to sit between the first two groups (mentioned in order).  
To her left was Lawrence starting up his laptop ready to play regardless if the class even need laptops for this lesson. He was an odd fellow, at the beginning of their year he was really closed. But he opened more as time passed when he spends time with his new gaming buddies. Samantha and Lawrence never talked. Samantha tried to start several conversations with him before but they ended quickly.

She dropped her heavy bag and shoved under her chair and rested out.

"How does the class actually deal with my pregnancy?", Samantha wondered. She wants to ask someone without standing out too much. This and the upcoming hours are the closest to social contact with to those who have no knowledge about the camera. Samantha would have to plan this out carefully.

"Okay class, I'll do the absence in a short moment. Go ahead and grab your laptops and open the latest presentation on the school server. The beamer, if I recall correctly, is still out of order."

Those who didn't grab their laptops, now reached for theirs and launched it up, including Samantha.

"I wonder if only people 'adjust' to my situation or things like objects and computers change as well. It's been a few days since I touched my laptop. We'll see..." Full anticipation she entered her password.  
After a short delay, the computer's wallpaper was visible. It's the same as on her main desktop. A modified version of Heather's drawing which was 100% less pregnant. Suitable for public places like school.

Samantha started to look around her classroom, curious about their opinion and if maybe... someone's exceptionally interested in her.  
Nothing interesting... Well then again, she's been pregnant, according to Nick for six months. It was normal for them that their fellow student was already pregnant with twins, but looking overdue with one.

She didn't pay attention to the staring Lawrence while he was looking at her wallpaper. His mind was perplexed... like he has seen this before. He then shifted his eyes towards Samantha face (who was busy with her laptop), slowly moving past her swelled breasts and down upon her round belly filling Samantha's lap. Her yellow shirt she wore couldn't contain both her breasts and belly normally, especially not after running excessively. The V-neck on her chest had plenty of cleavage to look into from out his angle.

Then Samantha moved on her seat for a bit and progressed to pull her shirt down with one hand to cover more of her stomach. Doing so made her shirt strain on her breasts, to which Lawrence was enjoying looking at it. They jiggle while she pulls her shirt down and there he notices her erect nipples slowly standing out. Oh my god... He saw the texture of the fabric stretch and retreat around her nipples. When Samantha was finished, she moved with that same hand and rested it on top of her belly. Lawrence eyes were fixed on her hand as it strokes up and down her huge, massive tummy...

"Oi Lawrence, stop being a pervert and join the game lobby already man!"

"W-Whah?!" He immediately jumped up from shock. People around him start to notice what he was doing. Lawrence looked around with a red head. "T-They can't k-know... They'll think I'm a...", his thoughts went.

He could hear parts of some sentences in the busy class. "Did he just stared-", "Is he in love or is it one of tho-".

Lawrence quickly focused on his laptop, hoping to ignore all their assumptions and started up the game. However, he shifted his eyes to the left to see what his friends were doing.  
The four of them were all still looking at him, to which Lawrence, with a fearful face, turned his face towards them.

"We know you like her dude. Hell, it's been bloody obvious since the start of the year. For example, you always look at her when she sits on the opposite end. You also, always look around the room when she is even one minute late for class. But now that she's knocked up you seem to get an instant hard on when you are in the same room as her."

"No... But, I..." Lawrence was baffled, they knew all along! Even about him liking her even more when she's pregnant. But why doesn't the rest of the class know it? Surely they'd respond differently than from what he just heard.  
He looked down for a moment before asking them, "D-Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope, not unless they discovered it by themselves or just heard Kevin say it a moment ago; Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. But please, get it under control! Because just a moment ago we all thought you would rip through those trousers by just looking at her."

Lawrence breathed a lot lighter now, he was going to be just fine.

"R-Right... Thanks guys, this means a ton to me.", he said.

"Don't mention it, let's just 'own some noobs' now okay?"

"Yeah but..." Lawrence moved his face closer to his friends and whispered, "-But have you seen her breasts? Holy crap! Especially right now!" He moved his body so that they could see Samantha staring at her monitor. She was slightly bent for better visibility on her laptop. Her nipples were still erect and her left hand remained on her belly.

"Now that you mention it... Come to papa!", was one of the responses.

"Only the belly ruins it, that's just something only you like. She's all yours, bro."

Samantha felt something was odd and turned to her left, looking at five guys in a row staring at her.

"W-What?"

Samantha responded like she usually does, but this time she's pregnant, and not a little bit.

"Why are you all-", Samantha looked down and saw her nipples. So that's why they were staring, shit!

"O-Oh, shit!" She started blushing furiously, Samantha does like this sort of attention, but she's too embarrassed by it right now. This only made her nipples stand out even more. "They actually like me like this... Oh wow..."

Samantha nervously looked down at her laptop, like Lawrence did a few moments ago. To make things worse, her companions inside of her began kicking.

"Oh no, not now...", she whispered to herself.

Lawrence was still keeping an eye on her while playing. Moments after he got a killstreak, he looked over for a quick moment to check on her. He heard her whispering and saw the movement in her belly.  
Yet again, he kept focusing on her instead of the game until he heard he got killed in-game in his ear buds.

"Noo! My killstreak!"

Several minutes later, the teacher was explaining new theory to the class. Samantha wanted to concentrate on the presentation, but they kept kicking. She couldn't help but to move around in her chair to stimulate her sensitive parts. Samantha would let out the occasional moan, which massively distracted Lawrence. Not to mention she was slightly sweating while doing so.

After the game round was over, he had a terrible score that actually made them lose the game.

"That's it Lawrence! Next time, when we're gaming, you are not going to sit next to her."

Meanwhile, Samantha kept going. It felt too good, she couldn't ignore it. She really wants to just-

"Miss Cooper, do you know who created the God-genre in games?"

"W-wha?! O-Oh..." She started blushing. Samantha did not pay attention to anything that was just said before this. The majority of her class was looking at her, a blushing pregnant 18-year old that wore awfully short clothes, expecting the correct answer.

Awkwardly she replies, "Uhm... I... I don't know... sorry."

"Now if you would've paid attention a minute ago, you would be able to answer that. It's Peter Molyneux.  
Also a fun fact, he actually discovered the idea from messing around with anthills." The teacher went on with his lecture.

Later in lunch break, the two friends meet up again.

"Hey Sam, how was the first three lessons while pregnant?"

"I... am not so sure."

Heather took a chair next to Samantha. "How so?"

"Well, my friends told me after the first lesson some guy next to me was constantly staring at me. I never noticed until five of them were staring. So this guy, Lawrence, has a thing for me, but even before my pregnancy 'happened'. It l-looks like he has a similar fetish like yours or mine. "

"O-Oh. That's awkward…"

"So uh, how did things with you go and that guy?"

"Well… I went up to him, asked how he was doing in such a pose that he could see my massive cleav-"

Before Heather could continue, a person walked over to their table. Samantha looked up to him and asked, "Hi Lawrence, why are you here? "

His appearance was nervous, he was fiddling with his watch to collect enough courage.

"I-I… I saw your wallpaper in the first lesson, did you draw that? "

"M-Me? No, she did, Heather."

"Which one does he mean, Sam?"

"You know, lone girl with only her back visible, standing on top of a hill to a beautiful view."

"T-that one?! " Heather said shocked. "B-But that's one of my…", she paused there. Before Samantha could even reply, Lawrence yelled all excited.

"I've been following you guys on dA! I-I really like all of your pictures you guys upload!"

The two were stunned, they both couldn't believe one of their watchers was actually right in front of them.

"R-Really? We're glad that you liked it!", Samantha gratefully said. She then looked at Heather expectedly.

"Oh! Umm… What would you like to see more of?"

"Good question… How about…"

Their next project, what will be uploaded on dA, was their (earlier mentioned) inflation game. They were supposed to keep it a secret, but Samantha couldn't hold it in. It's just one guy really.

"How about an inflation game!"

"That's… actually a great idea!"

Heather couldn't believe her, yet again. "Samantha!? What the hell? I thought we promised it to make it a secret release!"

"Whoops! My bad!", Samantha replied sarcastically.

"I should be going to my friends, was nice meeting you H-Heather." He shifted his face to Samantha and remained silent there.

"See you in class, Lawrence."

The guy walked off to a different table where his friends were.

"That was odd, to say the least."

"How did it go with the guy? You didn't finish it. "

"Well, like I said. I was in a pose where he could see my cleavage and I clearly saw him looking, staring even. His mind went blank for a bit and it took a second before he responded."

"What next? "

"Well… I'll just cut to the chase. He… already has a girlfriend." Heather finished and stared at the table in silence. Samantha felt sorry for her, but couldn't help to feel a little bit happy.

"Aww, I'm sorry Heth… There's plenty fish in the sea though."

"I know… I'm glad I got to know this early, or else I'd end up even more hurt."

After 5 more awkward hours of being pregnant in school, Samantha headed straight for home. She had to figure out how to recharge the damn battery.

Samantha dropped herself on the bed, staring upon the ceiling and thought deeply…

"How to recharge it… What about that girl we found the camera from? She was pregnant and running, but possibly for what?

Wait a minute… What if she found out the camera did not work anymore and panicked? But if that was the case, why was it charged when I touched it?

Is it charged by the touch of people? This might be it! Although the only way to test if, if that's the cause, is to let someone else touch the camera. But then they would automatically know what it does and when me and Heather are expanding and when not.

Maybe Lawrence is a good choice, he seems like a nice guy now that I got to know him a bit more…"

Samantha woke up, still overdue in her 'pregnancy' as ever.

It was the day after the two went to school with altered bodies. Today was no different.  
Sam slowly got up, still not used to her heavy body.

"God, this is tiresome... and I just woke up.", she said already exhausted.

This time she did have maternity clothing to wear. Samantha took out a blue dress from her drawer and pulled it over her head. She pulled the end of it, shortly showing more curves around her gravid belly.

To finish it off, Samantha adjusted the strap a bit and headed over to the bathroom to do her hair.

"I'm so glad Mom bought this, I really look cute in it, hehe.", she told herself while brushing her hair.

Later in school, before the lesson starts, the two friends meet again.

"Hey Sam, still pregnant as ever?"

"Yup! And it's actually quite fun." Samantha held her hips and posed proud, like a patriot.

Heather was surprised however, "O-Oh? You seem to have a good night of sleep then. Yesterday you loathed it."

"Meh." Sam lifted her shoulders for a moment, and then said while holding her belly with both hands, "I guess after a good night sleep, I got used to it. It's actually pretty fun."

"Right... well, I still assume you want to get rid of it?"

"Uh-huh, it's more fun when you grow to this, rather than staying."

"Well...", Heather sighed, unsure how to solve this. "Did you have any ideas on how to solve this?"

Samantha lifted her hand like a professor and scratched her non-existent beard. "Well, I had a theory last night that, whenever someone touches or discovers it, it regains energy."

"Huh... That would explain a lot of things..."

"Including the girl we had the camera from, maybe she panicked like that because the camera ran out."

"Yeah but... On who will we try it out on?"

"Well...", Samantha started but was soon intercepted by Heather.

"Don't tell me... L-Lawrence?"

Sam was stunned, how did she know? "...Is this another one of our unified thoughts?"

"So it is him, but are you sure? Can't we take a random classmate and be done with it?"

"Well... Little as I know about Lawrence, he might spread the fact around as it is now. Last thing we need is to be associated with pregnancies when we return to normal. With the camera he'll most likely think twice and shut up about it... I hope.

Besides that, it's the most fun way!", Sam cheerfully said.

Heather had her doubts about this plan, although was relieved she didn't play a role in any of the things. Sam could see her worried look.

"Don't worry, It should go fine."

"O-Okay, good luck Sam..." Heather opened her arms, welcoming a friendly hug, completely forgetting both of their situations. They only realized it when their expanded body parts collided, whoops.

"O-Oh right...", Sam said embarrassed. "Ahum… I should head to my class now. Cya!"

Minutes pass, Samantha sat down in the classroom with the rest of the class. While the teacher was preparing his material for the lesson, she had time to think up a plan, to invite Lawrence "-while doing this low profile. I have no idea what will happen if I involve more than just one person, considering the camera. With Heather it was easy, she was the only one that pretty much knew everything. Now you have Lawrence, Kevin and the whole class.

Shit, I don't have his number either. If I ask about it, people might become curious and I don't want that to happen..."

After some brainstorming and totally ignoring the lesson, Samantha had not much of a choice. She decided to ask him during the lunch break.

"Saw the final kill-cam the last game? Wow... That was just-"

"Ridiculous, yeah.", Lawrence said, walking with his friends to the lunching room. They continued while Samantha was behind them, trying to have Lawrence for herself for just a moment.

She gently touched his shoulder and he turned around casually until Lawrence realized it was Samantha.

"Hu-"

"Y-You have a moment?", she asked but just got a nervous nodding as response.

"If you have the afternoon free... would you be interested to go to my place after school?"

Lawrence was perplexed, he didn't saw this coming in the slightest. Confused he agreed, "O-Oh... uhm, y-yeah... sure! Sure thing!" The boy was obviously nervous, avoiding eye-contact and turning red. Lawrence could jump and break the many ceilings above him in happiness, but he kept his cool. Barely.

Samantha wasn't really surprised, but was still relieved to hear that. Meanwhile his friends noticed Lawrence's absence and curiously looked around to see the very pregnant girl, the girl of his dreams, asking him out. Their conversation ended quickly after, due an awkward silence. Lawrence continued looking at Samantha as she walked away in the other direction. He clenches his left fist and moves his arm back. "Yes! She asked me, ME out this afternoon!" He felt a firm hand landing on his shoulder, it was his friends.

Kevin, spoke as first, "What was that about?"

Lawrence turned around, "N-Nothing much..." He tried making it sound casual, but none of them buy it.

"She asked you out, didn't she?", one of the other friends said.

"Wha-?! Am I that bad in faking?" He yelled surprised, to which they nodded.

"Not sure what you did to her, but good job man!"

"T-thanks... Also about the LAN party in the afternoon...", Lawrence cut off talking in hope they'd understand.

"Really man?", Kevin began disappointed. "Not cool... You better do something with her to make it worth it, if you catch my drift."

Three out of the four started laughing, visualizing how the nervous Lawrence would make his 'moves' with Samantha.

"W-what? I don't...", he decided to remain silent before he sprouted something stupid again.

"Don't sweat it, take it at your own pace. Now let's go and eat!" Lawrence followed them to a table and started their lunch.

Later in the afternoon,

"So this is my house... Or technically my mothers.", Samantha said after the two walk in the living room. Lawrence gazed around interestedly.

"You want anything to drink?", she asked politely. "-and you can sit on one of the sofa's."

"Y-yes please, I'll have the same as you." He instantly regrets saying it, not knowing if Samantha is on some special diet.

Moments later she returns from the kitchen and places both glasses with soda on the mini-table close to the sofa's by bending over, unknowingly showing some cleavage. Her belly from Lawrence's angle easily filled to her knees.

"There you go.", she said and looked up to Lawrence with a smile. He was blushing furiously red and his eyes switched directions every millisecond, it seemed.

Samantha took place on the other sofa while he brought the glass to his lips and had a small sip of it.

"Does it taste good?"

Lawrence nodded, "Yeah, it's great. Thanks!"  
The two proceeded to drink from their glasses till Samantha said, "The reason why I invited you over is...". She paused. Her eyes gazed into the settling water in the glass on the table. _How should I tell him? Show him like with Heathers or just say it straight up?_

"I wanted you to show this." Samantha reached for the bag and brought out the odd camera.

"W-what's that?", Lawrence asked cautiously. She handed it over to him for inspection.

"Well... This camera grants the photographer... pregnancies. Believe it or not."

He froze for a few seconds, like his brain needed time to put the pieces together, or re-arrange them. Lawrence lifted his mouth and said after a delay,

"H-how does it feel?"

"Heavy, comes first to mind... It gives some kind of, motherly feeling that makes it so special. I...I think it's real. I've never been pregnant before so I can't say for sure. You, I and Heather are the only one that knows about this. Everyone else still thinks I am still really pregnant." As she almost finishes speaking, Lawrence puts the camera on the table. It looked to be turned on; the display on the back was lit.

 _Yes! It's on, finally! ...But I'm still pregnant as ever. Maybe it was on a pause, which means I still have some time before it runs out..._

"Hey, do you want to see me grow?", she said out of the blue.

"R-really? You can do that?", he said in disbelief.

"Of course, I just need to take a picture of a pregnant woman... although they are hard to come by, especially around this time." Samantha said with a concerned face. "Here's an idea, stay in the kitchen and be on the lookout. I'll be upstairs looking in the other direction. Yell to upstairs whenever you see something, okay?" Lawrence nodded in silence as Samantha gave her best smile. She promptly stood up and hopped excitedly towards the hall and went upstairs.

Minutes pass, and Samantha grows impatient. Almost when she had given up, an idea strikes her mind. _I could invite Heather over and we could make a loop between us... Although she might not agree with it._ Samantha hesitantly reached for her phone and dialed Heather.

"Heather speaking."

"It's me. I need you to come over, now. The sooner the better. Oh, and don't attract too many men with that body of yours. Low profile.

Samantha out." She hung up after 'briefing' her. A few moments passed until,

"Samantha, I-I... found someone! Come quickly!" As fast as she could, Samantha ran downstairs, took the camera into the kitchen. Lawrence already pointed to the far side. She quickly stood next to him, readied the camera and aimed it. Samantha had a few moments before the woman was out of sight.

"Now Lawrence..."

"Y-yes?"

"For this one time, you are free to look at my body. I can only guess how many times you've dreamed about this. I'll let you enjoy…" Without further ado, she took the shot.

Lawrence could not believe his eyes. Everything he has been dreaming of, to see his dream girl actually grow in front of him while she was totally okay with it.

Her belly instantly surged forward to new limits. Samantha looked easily as she was about to give birth to triplets, full 40 weeks. The dress that managed to cover her belly, now just reached her outie bellybutton. She expected such growth, and was already leaning backwards to counter the weight. The breasts swelled beyond the size of her head. Her nipples had grown as well and were very strained, about to release breast milk. Although the dress didn't cover a lot of breasts, it had enough to cover the nipples.

"Ahhh, I've missed this.", she got out relieved, feeling her round stomach. Although, it was for Lawrence a totally new experience and he sure displayed it. His mouth stood wide open, it took a few seconds before he realized his pants felt uncomfortably tight and there was blood running through his nose.

"Oh Lawrence! A-are you okay?", she shockingly said. Samantha took a tissue and hasted over to him. It was a clumsy sight, a hugely pregnant woman with full-term triplets trying to stop a nosebleed for a young man. Of course her enormous belly would cause issues doing so and that did not help him stop the bleeding. Lawrence got plenty of moments where he could gaze upon the massive canyon between her breasts. Awkwardly he turned around and hastily said,

"N-no... I-I'm good..."

Samantha smiled, held her hips as she said, "You remind me of Heather. Immune at first, but the moment I come really close it's a totally different story." Lawrence didn't seem to respond back. A few moments of silence pass before the doorbell ringed.

"Here, let me show you what I mean." With that she takes off with him silently following her. Lawrence peeked from the living-room's door-frame to the main door.

"You called me?" Heather said on a pissed tone. She got new clothing to fit her new clothes temporary. Dark blue sweater with a tint of green and the usual skinny jeans.

" _Why yes, milady. I am delighted by your arrival_ \- Come on, and lighten up a bit!"

"I see that you've grown again, does this mean the plan worked?"

"Yup! All thanks to Lawrence." She pointed to the door-frame where he was hiding after. "H-Hi Heather."

"Come on in, please.", Samantha held the door open for her. Heather took off her coat and hung it up.

"So Lawrence, if I am correct, you should know Heather's growths as well?"

He nodded his head somewhat.

"Excellent. Now Heather...", she began. "How about you take a picture of me, hmm?"

"W-WHAT. Are you out of your mind? God knows how big my breasts will end up with milk for three!"

"Exactly why! Come on, just one picture..." Samantha almost begged, she was determined to have Heather a lot bigger. Heather declined at first, but she had a triumph card under her sleeves, and she was going to use it. Samantha gave a wink to Lawrence, finally showing what she meant earlier.

She rested both her hands on top of her stomach and asked "You... sure you don't want to end up just like me?" Samantha shifted the fabric of the dress left and right, straining her breasts that were already very exposed to begin with. "It feels so good, you know that don't you? You only had one, three makes it so much better..." She rubbed her belly, feeling the massive round 'sphere' that dominated her figure.

Both Heather and Lawrence watched in awe as she continued. She probably convinced her in the second after fiddling with her dress but she continued nonetheless.

"Along with that, you'll get these big milk jugs but even bigger. Can you imagine that? That bra will rip guaranteed.", she gave them a big squeeze, sensually licking her lips. Samantha's face blushed red and her breasts started to leak-

"WHERE IS THAT CAMERA?!"

Samantha pointed to the living room. Heather rushed in there and grabbed the camera and back. Just according to plan…

"H-hold this for a second." Heather gave him the Camera and undid her bra. She tossed it aside and focused the camera on Samantha who already was waiting in a stunning pose. Without much hesitance, she pulled the trigger.

The sweater gave up without even trying, it seemed as the once flat stomach made its way to a huge gravid belly. As expected, it was the exact same size as Samantha's, but the breasts are a totally different story. The sweater functioned as a tank top for Heathers enormous breasts. The two nearly doubled the size of her head and the sweater just managed to cover most of the areola. Heather nearly lost balance but regained quickly.

"My god! They are huuuuge!", Samantha stated the obvious. "I… I want to feel them so badly…"

"I-I need to sit first." Brave Lawrence offered to help and gave the camera to Samantha.

Moments later Heather relaxed on the couch. "D-Dear god, this is heavy..."

"Uhm, Lawrence?", Samantha asked softly. He looked up to her. "I... This is something between me and Heth..."

He understood the hint and grabbed his bag. Lawrence figured he'll let himself out, as the two pregnant girls would have some trouble doing so. He took one final look to memorize it forever.

"L-Lawrence... Thanks, a lot...", Samantha said with her sweetest smile yet. He froze for a second, nodded and took his leave satisfied.

"To continue where we left off, I know the feeling." Samantha took place on the other sofa, still with the camera in her hands. She focused it on the exhausted Heather.

"W-what do you think you are doing...?"

Samantha smiled, giving a very motherly look before saying; "Just capturing the moment!"

Her belly grew forward another 10 inches, making it around 30 in length and twice as wide as herself. Samantha's legs were spread wide apart for the gigantic stomach that was resting on the sofa. The two of them could easily fit in there together if they weren't pregnant.

Just like Heathers, the dress functioned as a cover for her massive breasts. Milk for 3 + 3 babies along with Heathers earlier expansions made them ridiculous sized. She could barely see her own belly thanks to them. The two were so full, really erected and swollen with milk.

Heather normally would shake her head if Samantha did something stupid, but upon seeing her pregnant with sextuplets with breasts as big as full-term bellies, all she could is stare.

"I...I can't move...", Samantha just got out. She was really stuck. The massive dome that was her belly, sank with her in the sofa. She was immobilized..

"Maybe you should have thought before doing that. I remember a video of a woman around 24 weeks with sextuplets and she could barely stand for a minute. Her feet were even turning blue. But you're like full-term with enormous breasts."

Samantha's breathing was rapid, all kinds of sensations running through. "I know that... video." She tried to lift one of the breasts to only drop it instantly of the erotic sensations.

"H-Heather... Please touch them..." Samantha nearly begged. "I...- We don't get a lot of opportunities like this, make the most out of it..."

"O-okay, sure... For this one more time.", Heather smiled as she slowly stood up. Upon nearing her friend, it became clear how massive her breasts have become. "You could feed an entire village with these two...", she admired. Heather removed the dress for one breast, bended over and lifted it near her mouth. That alone made Samantha moan out of erotic sensations.

The areola's had grown to the size of a stretched hand and the nipples were easily half a fistful. Heather touched them a bit, twisting and pulling.

"G-go on..." Samantha's breasts were already dripping milk, it was an open invitation for Heather and she took it. She brought one of the huge breasts closer to her face and began sucking on its nipple. Samantha lets out a cry, erotically enjoying it.  
Heather increased the suction and stimulated her breasts by rubbing it around. She paused quickly to say, "Nice milk, Miss Plot."

Heather moved to the other side of Samantha's body and started sucking on the right breast. The left was still dripping milk, Samantha moved it to her mouth and licked the residue before drinking. "Hmm, s-so tasty...", She barely got out.  
As if that wasn't enough stimulation, the six full-grown babies made their presence. "O-Ooh!... Stop it... It feels t-too good..." Her breathes intensifies and more rapidly, it becomes all too much for her.

Because of Samantha's moaning, Heather's body itself started to stimulate as well. Milk dripping from her erect nipples and a wet pussy. Their minds went blank, they just want more, more erotic feelings.

Heather barely managed to reach Samantha's pussy, the huge belly in the way. Her arm was stuck under, but could reach beyond the panties and Samantha's vagina.

"T-That's... too much! I... I can't take it any longer, Heather!", she cried as best as she could. Heather managed to have an arm left to rub the gigantic dome that was her belly. Kicks and dents appeared all around, so much sensations going around Samantha. Breast-milk was running everywhere, she was at her limits.

"I... H-Heather... T-Thank yo-", she got out before reaching her orgasm.

Minutes pass, Samantha was still catching her breath. Heather sat on the other sofa wondering,

"Why do I always fail to resist your temptations?"

"I always get on your sweet spot, it's not hard."

"Well... How long does it take for us to return to normal?"

"Previous times were around 3 to 4 hours... Actually, it should go back any moment now. It was some hours before you showed up earlier and at least one hour after Lawrence activated it-" Samantha was interrupted by sudden movements inside of her stomach. She quickly grasped to it and shortly after all the 'added assets' decreased to null, like releasing the end of a balloon. She was back to the good o' Samantha. The dress bizarrely fits around her body, this brought up an interesting question,

"Do objects we buy or create during the effects, alter when it's all over?"

"Hm- Oh! You're back to normal!", Heather said surprised. "And what do you mean?"

"Well, I bought this dress specifically to wear it during the pregnancies... But now when I'm normal, it's like it is a normal dress. Look at how good it fits me!" She jumped up and posed before her friend. "Although...", Samantha stopped. The residue of all the milk was still around the bottom of her dress. "The milk kind of ruins it; I should put this in the washing machine…"

"While you're at it, bring the sofa along would you?" Heather pointed to the sofa. You could instantly tell someone dropped some kind of liquid while sitting on it, as the spots where her legs were was dry.

"O-oh boy. I… I'll get some water and a towel to dissolve the milk as much as I can." Samantha walked into the kitchen, leaving Heather alone for some time. _This will not last very long, I should tease Sam with this while I can!_ She managed to get up and waddled into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam…", she called her. Samantha turned her head casually till she saw the pose Heather was in. Her eyes jumped wide open.

Heather was leaning over to the wall, letting her gravid stomach really stick out. Heather winked at her, "Now it's my turn to tease around." While walking towards her, she held her sweater and tightened it. Her swollen breasts were strained and dripped milk. Samantha closed the gap and felt Heather's belly. "Y-you're doing a f-fine job at it…" She raised her hands to reach Heather's breasts but that's where Heather decided it was enough and backed off.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just teasing you, that is all.", she said with an evil smile. "Now go back to cleaning that sofa."

"… Ugh! Yes mam…"

30 minutes passed, it was almost time for Heather to change back. The sofa was cleaned up and the only evidence that was left was Heather's stomach.

"Phew, all cleaned up now."

"S-Sam… I have to be honest…", she started with her voice of concern. "I have absolutely loved this, to every extend. Y-you'll always be my best friend but… it's getting too dangerous. We were extremely lucky the camera didn't run out after you carried sextuplets. Aside that, it doesn't feel safe. Every time you take a picture… you 'alter' everyone around you…" Heather expected to disappoint Samantha, so she prepared for the worst. Samantha froze for a moment, before actually nodding.

"I have to agree with you there… I've been very careless the last few days. This time, or session I really opened my eyes and notice how risky it can be. For all I know we could accidently create a loophole or something. We don't know what horrible things it can potentially cause. It… was fun while it lasted. Extremely fun."

"But where do we store it though? We can't risk anyone else using it… Well, there are not a lot of people that will find a good use of this though."

"I'll store it somewhere in my room. … -no, I will not use it again, Heather."

"I was going to say that, good."

Samantha stood up, took the camera back to her room. She took a final peek at it, "Camera… you've brought me, Heather and Lawrence a lot of fun. It was truly an out-of-world experience; hopefully I can give this to someone that'll know the risks and respects that. For now…", she placed it on top of her cabinet full of electronic, fragrances and schoolbooks. "-You'll stick around here."

The end.


End file.
